brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Stress/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby The crowd is roaring at the baseball game. Tim is one of the players on a team. When he hears the crowd, his expression becomes uneasy. He's breathing hard, his heart is pounding, and he's holding his stomach. TIM: Oh, man. I... I don't feel so hot. Moby is another player on the team. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Why? Tie score, bottom of the ninth, and I'm up third! Moby pats Tim on the head in an attempt to comfort him. Tim reads from a typed letter TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how do we get stress; and how do we relieve it? From, Alex S. I think I'm in the perfect state of mind to answer this question! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Stress is the stuff you might feel when you're under pressure. The feelings you get can be physical, like headaches, jitters, and butterflies in your stomach. Or they could be emotional, like irritability, sadness, and fear. Images illustrate the physical and emotional feelings associated with stress that Tim describes TIM: When I feel stressed out, I get edgy, my palms get all sweaty, and I can't sleep! Moby feels Tim's palm. TIM: Anyway, the point is, stress is pretty uncomfortable. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Why? Well, it has to do with how the human body responds to threats. When we're in danger, chemicals that raise our energy level get released into the bloodstream. Our heart rate rises and we breathe faster, keying us up for physical action. This is called the fight-or-flight response. An animation shows that when a boy encounters a threatening gorilla, chemicals release into his bloodstream, he breathes faster, he has increased blood flow, and his heartbeat quickens. TIM: In animals, this burst of energy is really useful for deciding when to fight or run away from a threatening situation. The boy decides to fight the gorilla with a hammer. But when the gorilla takes the hammer from the boy, the boy runs away. Then the gorilla takes off its mask to reveal it was really Moby in a gorilla costume. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The problem is our bodies can overdo it and go into fight-or-flight mode when we're just a little anxious, like during a test or a big speech. In those situations, you really don't need all that energy pumping through your system. Side by side animations show a boy taking a test and a girl giving a speech. Both of their hearts are pounding hard. TIM: In fact, it can make it harder to do what you need to do. And that can make you more worried, and more stressed out! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, yeah, even though we have fewer responsibilities than adults, kids get stressed, too. We've got to deal with schoolwork; fitting in with friends; juggling activities; and occasionally, big life changes like moving or divorce. Images show a boy surrounded by the stressful responsibilities and situations that Tim describes. TIM: All that pressure can really get your fight-or-flight response working overtime. That's why so many people respond to stress by running away from their problems: they feel like they can't fight, so they choose flight. The boy's face blackens, indicating he ran away from his stressful situation. TIM: But ignoring a problem or running from it won't make it go away. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, there are some simple techniques you can use to deal with stressful situations. First, it's important to remember that stress isn't always bad. Like if you're worried about a math test, you can channel your nervous energy into studying extra hard for it. Side by side images show a boy having nightmares about taking a test, and the same boy studying hard. TIM: Maybe I can channel my nervous energy into my swing! The key is to relax and not let the stress overwhelm you. Tim swings his bat. TIM: One good trick is slow breathing. Inhale deeply and slowly through your nose, and exhale through your mouth. Repeat that five times, counting off each breath. By the time you reach five, your heart rate will be slower, and you'll be calmer. Tim demonstrates the breathing technique he describes. TIM: Stretching and flexing your muscles can help you release tension, too. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, those techniques are good for short-term stress. But long-term stress can be harder to deal with; when you worry about something day after day, it can totally overwhelm your life! Talking to a friend or an adult you trust is a good first step. They can put your problem in perspective and maybe even help you solve it. An image shows a boy talking to an adult. TIM: Whatever your issue is, you're more likely to find a solution if you talk it out than if you just pretend the issue will go away. MOBY: Beep. TIM: In general, you can avoid a lot of stress by just leading a balanced life. Getting all of your schoolwork done on time will save you a lot of grief. But make sure you have enough free time, too, even if it's just to relax and do nothing! Eating right, exercising, and getting plenty of sleep can keep you stress-free, too. Images illustrate the ways to avoid stress that Tim describes. TIM: If you're not getting enough sleep at night, try catching up with a midday nap! MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm up? Okay, wish me luck! MOBY: Beep. Moby pats Tim on the back. Tim falls down. TIM: Thanks, buddy. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts